


A Filthy Lesson

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Edging, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Piss Play, Pussy Spanking, Rough Sex, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Watersports, consensual kinks, human toilet, spitting, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek has his filthy, humiliating way with Stiles one morning.Kinktober 2020 Day 28: Humiliation
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 1
Kudos: 306





	A Filthy Lesson

Derek sipped the last of his coffee as he looked up from his tablet, a smirk playing on his lips at the flushed tone that Stiles’ face had taken. Stiles was panting quietly as he gripped the edge of the table from where he was straddling the rounded corner. Stiles was fully naked and his cunt was sticky with arousal as the younger man humped against the corner of the table. Derek had to admit, it was one of his better ideas for Stiles’ daily edging routine. 

Derek watched as Stiles’ thighs started to shake and his knuckles turn white as he clutched at the edge of the table while a long string of arousal smeared over the table’s surface. 

“That’s enough of that I think,” Derek set his empty coffee mug down and Stiles instantly stilled and looked at Derek through wet lashes. 

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles breathed out as his cunt visibly throbbed from where he was pressing it against the corner of the wet table. 

“How do you feel today?” Derek asked casually, he asked Stiles the same thing every morning and how Derek fucked him next depending on his submissive’s answer. 

“I’m a good slut,” Stiles said, a cheeky glint in his eyes and Derek set his tablet down as he rose from his chair and grabbed a fist full of Stiles’ hair, forcing his head back and spat onto the younger man’s cheek. Stiles let out a shuddering breath but that glint stayed strong. 

“Wrong, you’re a filthy slut.” Derek growled, he clearly had to take it up a notch today for Stiles to fully understand his place. Stiles keened as he was roughly pulled into the bathroom of Derek’s flat by his hair, excitement bubbling in his veins. Derek had the most perverted idea’s and it never failed to make Stiles feel humiliated and filthy in the best sort of way. 

Stiles groaned as he was forced to his knees on the mat in front of their toilet before he gasped when Derek shoved his head into the bowl, his nose getting wet from the toilet bowl water. Stiles’ ears burned and his cunt throbbed as he stared into his distorted reflection in the toilet water as Derek kicked his knees wide. 

Stiles moaned and his body jerked when Derek spanked his ass a few times before the sound of Derek shoving his jeans and boxers down around his thighs filled the room. Stiles shuddered at the feeling of cold lube dripping over his ass and he groaned in realization as the fat head of the older man’s cock pushed at his asshole. 

“Rub that filthy cunt while Daddy fucks your slutty ass,” Derek ordered roughly as he grabbed Stiles’ hips, angling them properly and shoved his cock into Stiles’ ass. Stiles rocked on his hands and knees, face getting wet with toilet water as he gasped and whimpered as Derek’s large cock split open his hole. Stiles shakily reached between his thighs and used his index finger to rub over his slick pussy lips. 

Stiles moaned and shuddered as he was pushed forward against the cold porcelain of the toilet by the force of Derek’s thrusts. Stiles dug his finger against his clit and keened as it sent sparks over his body as Derek’s balls slapped against his cunt each time his large cock was inside of his ass. It was a familiar feeling and Stiles honestly couldn’t remember the last time Derek and fucked his cunt, it was always his ass while Stiles edged. 

“Spank that useless cunt,” Derek ordered roughly as he let the toilet seat and lid fall onto Stiles’ head before holding it in place as he pounded into the younger man’s ass. Stiles made a strangled choking noise at the action and how it forced his face against the toilet bowl water properly and his body shook when he obeyed and spanked his aching cunt. 

Stiles cried out as he rapidly spanked his cunt, feeling his arousal leak over his hand each time as his ass clenched around Derek’s cock as he did his best not to swallow any toilet water. 

“Just like that you filthy whore,” Derek moaned out before he tossed his head back and cried out in pleasure as his balls drew up and he came into Stiles’ ass, white cum leaking out around his cock as he released copious amounts of cum into the smaller man’s hole. 

Stiles whimpered as he kept spanking his cunt as he felt his hole gape and leak cum as Derek pulled out of his ass. Derek licked his lips at the sight of Stiles’ asshole stretched and oozing thick white cum slowly. Derek palmed his soft cock and made a happy noise when he realized now that his need to orgasm had been satisfied that his bladder was quite full. 

“Daddy’s going to show you what a filthy little whore you really are. There will be no question about that after today.” Derek chuckled lowly as he pushed Stiles' hand away from his puffy, abused and soaked cunt. Derek used his thumbs to pull Stiles’ heated pussy lips wide and slotted his soft cock halfway into Stiles’ cunt. 

Stiles gave a surprised moan at the sudden insertion. Stiles squeezed around the soft length in his cunt, mewling happily at the feeling of having Derek back in his cunt. Derek grinned as Stiles’ happy noise turned into a gasp and a choked sob as Derek began to piss inside of his cunt. The powerful stream of piss all but burned the sensitive insides of the younger man’s pussy making him whine and wiggle out of reflex. 

“None of that slut, you’ll take what Daddy gives you,” Derek growled in warning as he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ stomach and held him firmly in place as he pissed. Stiles’ sobs turned into low moans that rippled the toilet bowl water below his face as his cunt clenched and dripped both piss and arousal as Derek finished emptying his bladder. 

Derek’s cock slipped out of Stiles' absolutely drenched cunt and he smirked at the mess he had made of Stiles. Stiles whose head was still shoved into the toilet bowl, Stiles’ ass was gaping and full of Derek’s cum while his cunt visibly throbbed and piss dripped out of him constantly. Derek spanked Stiles’ ass once more before he rose up to his feet and pulled his jeans and boxers back into place. 

“Now you’re going to stay here for a while, let what just happened really soak in. Let the fact that you’re not a good slut, but a filthy whore soak in.” Derek ordered as he pulled his phone out and snapped a photo of Stiles in this state to use later in case Stiles needed reminding of what a filthy whore he truly was. 

Stiles’ reply was muffled but from the way his body relaxed and he sat in a puddle of piss and cum made his answer known. Derek whistled as he shoved his hands in his jean's pockets as he left the bathroom to resume his morning reading. Maybe he’d take another piss on or in his filthy whore or maybe add another load to Stiles’ ass, his cum wasn’t going in his whore’s cunt. That would destroy all Derek’s hard work to make his submissive a proper anal slut and human toilet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
